


[fanvid] eyes.lips.face

by seinmit



Category: Jenna Marbles (Youtube), Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Girl you got that drip, or Jenna Marbles is a beautiful person.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[fanvid] eyes.lips.face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Song by iLL Wayno!
> 
> Some technical difficulties means I missed the opening of the collection, so here's a little bit of a late gift! (If Compressor says it's uploading a 3 minute vid for four hours, stop believing it faster than me....)


End file.
